


Paying the rent

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blackmail, Breast Fucking, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Living in Kame's house isn't free, and Krilin is useless, so Android 18 has to find a way to convince Roshi to let bygones be bygones. Infidelity, OoC
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Master Roshi (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bubba





	Paying the rent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters do not belong to me; they are the property of Akira Toriyama.  
> Hi, here's the new fic about the winner of the last poll I did, Android 18.  
> I hope it met your expectations, and feel free to comment.  
> P.S. 1: I just closed the current poll and the winner Is Yang Xiao-Long from Rwby, so my next story will about her.  
> P.S.2: There is a new poll on my profile about which girl the next story will be dedicated to, so if you can take a look at it and vote it would be great.  
> Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

When 18 decided to have a relationship with Krilin, she expected a lot of things she may dislike. Being clumsy was one, not being able to satisfy her in bed, at least at first, was another...

But she never expected to have to live in a house with an old pervert like Roshi.

"Repeat what you just said, now." 18 massaged her forehead with one head, feeling a migraine because of Krilin's foolishness, again.

"I owe Master Roshi a few months of rent." Krilin scratched his head, trying to not get nervous under the piercing gaze of his girlfriend. "I have to go find some part-time work to do so I-..."

"Just go." The blonde interrupted the man before she lost her cool. The monk recognized when he has been saved from a dressing-down and quickly fled away before the woman changed her mind.

Watching the bald man fly away in the sky, the Android sighed wearily, tired of this routine; it was already the third time this happened, and there was no sign that he would ever start being actually proactive.

 _"I'll just have to talk to the old man myself."_ The blonde decided as she got up and left the room, knowing that Krilin would be of little help in this.

She'd have to work out a new deal with the old one on her own.

"18-chan, you look lovely as always." Mutenroshi greeted the beautiful woman coming down the stairs, not disguising his perverted leer at all. The old man's eyes did not leave her breasts contained in that black t-shirt.

The blond clenched her teeth, trying to keep her cool. "Old man, we need to talk."

How hard could it be to convince the old geezer?

X - X - X - X - X

"I see." The older man scratched his beard as he mused about the Android's request. "You want me to not charge Krilin's rent for now on."

"Yes."

"I'd like to, but I can't." Roshi ignored the withering glare of the blonde, who was not happy that he hadn't accepted immediately. "Do you know how many years my student has lived with me?"

"…" The woman didn't answer, trying to change his mind with her eyes.

"More than I should have allowed." Roshi put on his glasses, taking advantage of them to leer at the Cyborg's figure. "I won't change my mind 18-chan, Krilin must keep paying me all those months he owes me."

 _"Damn it."_ 18 cursed in her mind, not expecting this kind of resistance from the old man. The woman could force him physically, but that would be admitting that she can only use violence to solve her problems.

That would hurt her pride.

 _"All right, time for plan B."_ The blonde decided while she's thinking about what the hell her backup plan would actually be. _"Shit, I don't have another idea."_ The woman was really surprised, and not in a good way, that Roshi was so difficult to convince. "What do you want, old man, to not charge Krilin rent until he settles in a good job?"

"Show me your tits." Roshi's response was immediate.

"…"

"..." A drop of sweat fell from the martial arts master's forehead, as he realized that the Android didn't like his request at all.

"Explain yourself, you old shit." A vein began to mark the blonde's forehead, whle she tried to count from 1 to 10 to calm down. _"Calm down 18, if you kill him, his friends will kill you."_

"Well... I like looking pretty girl in magazines, but there's nothing like a real pair to sore eyes."

"And your brilliant idea is to ask me?" The old man had balls, the woman admitted; not every idiot would ask that with such unashamed stupidity.

"...Well, Yeah." Roshi replied.

"…"

"...And will you?" Roshi asked her. "Krilin owes me several months, and this would be worth a month."

"…Alright." The android reluctantly agreed to pay her stupid boyfriend's debt. Although... _"What was the last thing he said?"_

Closing her eyes so as not to show the rage and shame of the act she was about to perform, the blonde in one movement lifted her t-shirt, thanking herself for not wearing a bra that day and giving the old goat an even bigger show.

"Thank you Kami-sama!" For his part, Roshi was not at all shy in exclaiming his happiness at the sight in front of him, with a prominent nosebleed.

A beautiful blonde in topples, with long legs and a narrow waist showing her excellent physical condition. But that was nothing compared to the Cyborg's bust; big tits defying gravity, round as melons and with pink nipples that stick out more than usual.

"Is that enough?" An irritated 18 asked the man, who fell on his couch because of the sudden nose-bleeding. Trying to ignore the bulge that formed in Roshi's pants, the woman crossed her arms and enhanced her bust, making the old man more excited _. "Damn, he's got it bigger than I thought."_ The blonde bate her lips when she notices the old pervert's noticeable erection.

"Of course it was, 18-chan!" Roshi said to her as he wiped his nose, without trying to hide his hard-on. "You've already paid a month's rent with that."

"What do you mean, a month?" The woman should have been angirer, but this situation was turning her on a little more than would admit.

"My student owes me years of rent."

"And what should I do to pay that rent?" Lazuli wasn't dumb; she knew clearly where the old man was going.

"You have a beautiful body 18-chan." Roshi quickly took off his shirt and pulled down his pants. "You can pay off Krilin's debt by using it."

The woman did not get angry at the man's ridiculous proposal, which seemed more like a bad premise for a porno than something sane, but she 'resigned' herself to sleeping with the old goat.

The old man shouldn't last long, given how old he was, but maybe she can enjoy it while it lasts.

X - X - X - X - X

She was pleasantly wrong.

"Ohh, what a good mouth you have..." Roshi's voice echoed in his room, after they went upstairs to close the deal in it instead of the living room because according to the older man... 'He couldn't have sex with his student's girl in the room where they were eating'.

 _"That's really dumb reasoning."_ The woman thought in her head about the old man's reason while she had difficulty speaking... because of the huge dick fucking her mouth.

The blonde beauty was on her knees naked on the floor of Roshi's room, leaning forward and resting her arms on Mutenroshi's thighs as she sucked his cock.

"Mmm..." The beautiful blonde groaned around the old man's penis as she closed her eyes, making him snarl and move his scrawny body, which contrasted sharply with the virile member that the blonde frankly enjoyed sucking.

"Krilin's a lucky bastard." Taking advantage of the android's closed eyes, the man grabbed her head and, with the strength gained in 300 years, rammed into the woman's mouth with his dick.

"Hgng!" Surprised by the old man's action, the woman choked on Roshi's member, who ignored the woman's complaints and continued to move his hips back and forth, filling the android's mouth with each swing.

The blonde grabbed Roshi's scrawny hips to push him back and catch her breath, but the martial arts master stood up and, taking advantage of the fact that he was standing at the ideal height, squeezed the girl's head tightly and plunged his cock down her throat.

"Hgggn!" The woman was now hitting the man's thighs, holding back to not actually hurt him, but to let him know that she did NOT like what he was doing.

Roshi ignored her, slowly ramming the gorgeous woman mouth, his balls hitting the woman's chin with each swing. Grunting as he felt her tongue lick his cock and her throat receive his prick more and more easily as she gets used to it.

"Damn..." With a slight exclamation, Roshi orgasmed, surprising the blonde by how sudden the old man came.

A great quantity of semen flooded the mouth of 18, who involuntarily thanked the bastard Doctor Gero for having modified her body and strengthened it, because it would have been really hard before to swallow so much thick liquid when she was a normal human.

The girl began to stimulate her clitoris with one hand, groping the old man's balls with the other as she swallowed his cum and listened to him moan and squirm with her soft touch.

Feeling the member of the man lose his erection inside her mouth, the Android stopped sucking Roshi's penis, forming a thread of saliva between her lips and the old man's member when she takes it out of her mouth.

Standing up, the woman looked down at the old master who didn't look back, staring at her breasts which were leveled at his head.

Until 18 hit him in the stomach and almost made him vomit what he ate.

"I don't like being treated as if I were easy girl, understand?" Roshi could only nod to the young woman's questions, who only smirked mockingly at him.

The woman turned a blind eye to the old man falling to his knees on the floor as he tried to catch his breath after such a brutal blow, and then she lied down on the bed and spread her legs, showing Krilin's teacher her shaved pussy and her pink, moist vaginal lips.

"What are you doing on the old floor? There's still months to pay, right?"

Still scared, Roshi got up and approached the woman, who only smirked at him and pointed to her pussy, giving him a clear invitation. The man still didn't get his hard-on back, but he was not going to miss this opportunity Kami-sama gave him.

Nearing the woman, Roshi used one of his secret techniques.

"Ohhh." The 18th android let out a moan when she felt Roshi's tongue stimulate her lower lips and his hands grab her breasts and squeeze them tightly while he licked her vagina quite skillfully. "You surprised me, old man."

The man didn't answer her, focused on his task, biting lightly on the blonde's clitoris and then sticking his tongue into the beautiful woman's shell, exploring her warm intimacy while feeling the blonde's legs wrap around her head and drawing him more into her femininity.

The woman's breasts were not neglected either. The Cyborg placed her hands on Roshi's, feeling them play with her nipples with his fingers, squeezing her bust with surprising force, shaking them back and forth.

The Android's mind was clouded by the lust and morbidity of the situation. Krilin was never a sexually active lover; in fact, he was always quite chaste and never had an inclination to even try oral sex.

But the old man did, and quite enthusiastically too...

The woman didn't try to suppress her moans, which echoed in the room of the old man, who remained absorbed in his task, pleasing her with his tongue and his hands. Her tits were red from the man's treatment of them, and her cunt was soaked with the stimulation the former Budokai Tenkaichi champion had given her.

Roshi felt the woman getting closer to her own orgasm, and decided to use his second best technique, vibration.

Focusing his Ki on her tongue, the man vibrated his tongue into 19's pussy, which made her open her eyes to the sensation.

"Ohhhhh!" Screaming like crazy, the Android 18 came into Roshi's mouth, which licked all of her juices as he grabbed her by the thighs, feeling his cock harden again, to continue the sinful act.

Breathing heavily and with her eyes bleary from the intense orgasm, the Android saw the old man lift her legs away from his head and rise from the edge of the bed, wiping his face with one of his rare techniques that usually served no purpose.

"You still have months to pay, 18-chan." With his penis even harder than before, the old man climbed on the bed and stood in front of the woman, spreading her legs and pointing his dick at the intimacy of his student's girlfriend. "I hope you're ready to pay for them."

"Stop reading old porn magazines, the forced dialogue sucks." The android replied while rolling her eyes. "Shut up and fuck me."

"As you command." With his typical lecherous smile, the old man penetrated the voluptuous warrior's pussy in one move.

"Ahhh!" The android screamed, as she felt the man's penis invade her vagina and hit places that Krilin never did.

The woman grabbed the sheets strongly, feeling the old man start to move inside her, his penis entering and leaving with force while each time his thrusts went faster and faster until the bed squeaked with each thrust that the man gave his lover.

"Phew, phew." The man was breathing heavily, grabbing the woman's hips as he moved like crazy inside her, demonstrating virility out of place in a 300-year-old man.

18's breasts moved back and forth with the ramming of Roshi, who watched in delight as those great mounds shook with every penetration the old man gave to the bombshell.

To see a girl as beautiful as Android 18 moaning for him, added to the morbidity of fucking his student's girlfriend excited the martial arts master, who felt as if he was experiencing one of his adult magazine plots, for the first time in his life.

 _"Think of Krilin."_ The Android remembered why she was doing something so depraved, to pay her stupid boyfriend's rent.

But Roshi...

The old man knew what he was doing, demonstrating an experience to which Krilin couldn't compare. How he ate her vagina, how he played with her breasts and how his penis...

Roshi's cock sank deeper and deeper into her cunt, touching sensitive spots she did not know she had, filling her up more than Krilin ever did.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in surprise when Roshi knelt on the bed without taking his dick out of her vagina, making him wrap her legs around the waist of the old man who was fucking her from above, as if trying to make her join the bed with the intensity of his thrusts.

"Oho." Roshi took advantage of the position to try out one of the girl's nipples, while with the other hand he massaged 18's left boob until he squeezed it, making the woman bite her lips to drown out her moaning and not give the old man any more satisfaction.

Not that she had much success with the latter. Roshi stopped fucking her like crazy to give her slow but intense thrusts, sinking his penis into her pussy and slowly coming out of her vagina, then moving again and repeating the process while bringing her tits closer to suck both her nipples at the same time.

"Fuck it." The curse that Ieft the tomboy's lips caused Roshi to stop tasting the girl's big tits and look up, only to have his lips overwhelmed by those of the stunning blonde.

The old man could not stand it any longer, and with a gasp quieted by the woman's lips, he came inside her cunt, making her scream as she squeezed him more with her powerful legs as she felt the semen reach her womb.

The fighters remained in that position for several minutes, panting strongly and with their sexes still united, until the girl spoke, feeling Roshi's member lose its erection after such an intense orgasm.

"Can you still keep going old man?"

"..." Roshi was amazed by such a question.

"..." 18 felt Roshi's flaccid penis throb inside her.

"...Give me a few minutes."

X - X - X - X - X

"I'm sorry, but you are not suitable for our company."

 _"I'm getting bored of those words."_ Krilin thought as he walked away from the company he applied to.

The third company he did.

"Today is definitely not my day." Krilin muttered underneath his breath as he kicked a stone, taking care to not soil his formal attire. "I hope 18-san has a better day than I did."

X - X - X - X - X

"Ohhh, what a good day!" Roshi shouted in joy, having mounted the blonde, but not like she wanted.

"You geezer..." 18 said to her with a vein in her forehead, lying on the bed. "I'm not a blow-up doll, I like to fuck too."

The master ignored her, engrossed in his own pleasure.

Roshi moved strongly, with his penis disappearing and appearing from the bust of the woman, who angrily saw the man enjoy her breasts and neglect her needs.

And if there was one thing she detested, it was not getting the attention she deserved.

"Ugggh!" Roshi groaned as he felt the blonde squeeze her tits with her hands and squeeze hisr cock between the soft mounds, moving them back and forth as the girl licked the older man's gland with her tongue.

 _"Too easy."_ The beautiful android thought triumphantly, feeling her boyfriend's sensei squirm all over her.

Roshi was not far behind in action, and used all his strength reinforced by his KI to move, despite how tightly the blonde had gripped his cock, surprising her with such willpower.

So they both stayed in that position, the woman shaking her breasts like crazy over the old man's prick, which moved back and forth against the Android's tits, hitting her chin with each lunge of his dick.

Android 18 was quite surprised to find how pleasant Roshi's penis felt moving between her breasts. The rubbing between her attributes and the member made her shiver, and his fingers playing with her very sensitive nipples also helped her enjoy the act.

Until Roshi couldn't take it any longer and came in her face, staining her with his cum.

And some of the liquid got into her eye.

"...Oops." Roshi quickly jumped away from the woman.

"Son of a bitch!" 18 screamed in pain.

X - X - X - X - X

Police school.

Krilin stood quietly in front of the building, preparing for his registration.

It's got to be worth it for him to have trained like crazy to face the Androids.

Besides getting a girlfriend like Android 18, obviously.

X - X - X - X – X

In Roshi's room, one could only hear the moaning of the beautiful blonde, riding on the old man, who was no longer as active as he was at the start.

The young woman was bouncing like crazy on the man's penis, leaning on the scrawny chest of the old man and with her arms enhancing her breasts, which were moving up and down despite that. Roshi only saw such a spectacle with mixed feelings.

"18-chan." The man was begging the younger woman, feeling his pelvis crackle in pain with each bounce of the girl's body. "The spirit is willing but the flesh is bruised and spongy."

"mmm." The girl ignored the man's request, enjoying how Roshi's member felt in her vagina. "Don't cum again, old man."

The girl's movements became more and more intense, making the sound of the bed creaking accompany her moans and the man's wailing, which could only endure such a pleasant and painful sensation.

" _Is this how I will die?"_ Roshi thought as he watched the beauty's breasts shake with the strength of her bounces, giving him a very pleasant sight to say goodbye to the world. "NO!"

"What the hell do you wan-?" 18 was going to ask the old man why he screamed like a fool, when she was interrupted by feeling Roshi's hands grabbing her buttocks tightly, to the point of marking her skin with his hands.

From one moment to the next, it seemed as if Roshi had found his second wind, starting to ram his cock hard into her as he brought her by the ass, order to penetrate more and more of her pussy.

"Shit!" The blonde felt her legs wobble at the old man's enthusiasm. "You're finally cooperating." The woman closed her eyes, letting Roshi lead the act. "I was getting bored."

Roshi continued to penetrate his student's girlfriend, who dropped her head on the bed over his head, her tits resting on his face to his delight, something that the blonde noticed as she felt the man increase the speed of his thrusts.

The Android's buttocks shook in Roshi's hands, who clenched his teeth as he fucked the woman, who let him use her as he pleased, pleased at how hard the old man was treating her.

"Harder." Between moans, the blonde whispered in Roshi's ear, every time she felt him lose his energy.

"Hggnnn."

"Krilin does it better." 18 lied to him, intrigued about what the master of her boyfriend will answer to such mockery.

One second...

In a second, 18 felt Roshi's body stay still, and then she felt it start to grow little by little, first the scrawny chest changed into a bodybuilder's torso, the arms becoming thicker than a head, and his penis...

"Shit! It's too big!" The blonde screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt Roshi's prick grow inside her, stretching her vaginal walls and making her think that it would break her in two. "It hurts, you asshole!"

Roshi, still clutching her round ass with his now much larger hands, lifts her as he stands, leaving only the tip of his inflated cock inside the young woman's pussy, which only wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to catch her breath.

Until Roshi lowered her onto his cock...

The woman's mouth opened in a silent scream, feeling Roshi's penis shatter her womanhood, lrising her up and down over his prick, grabbing her ass in a rough, animal-like manner with his huge hands.

The situation was reversed, now it was her petite body that was overshadowed by the muscular body that Roshi's form gave him, and it was he who was now the rough one of the pair.

And she loved it.

"Yes... yes... yes!" The blonde finally found her voice, and saw nothing better than screaming in the old man's ear enjoying her very tight vagina.

"18-chan..." The old man kept moving her over his penis, now at a slower but much stronger pace, sinking his dick into the girl's pussy as his balls hit the 18-year-old's vaginal lips.

The nipples of the Cyborg were pleasantly rubbing against Roshi's muscular chest with every move, and the woman could not take it anymore.

While being penetrated by the member of Roshi, the blonde raises her head to kiss Roshi who responds to the gesture, while moving and bringing her even closer to his body.

Lazuli was in glory.

 _"I hope Krilin doesn't get here so early."_ The beautiful woman thinks of her boyfriend's while in his teacher's arms.

It would be awkward to explain that she was paying the months of rent he owes with her body.

X - X - X - X - X

Things were finally going well for Krilin.

"You have very impressive credentials, Mr. Krilin." The secretary tells him as she checks the martial artist's certificates.

Judo, Karate, Kendo, and many more martial arts are part of the Turtle style that Roshi taught him.

"So?" Krilin tried to mask his nerves.

"Congratulations." The woman smiled at him. "You've been accepted into the Satan City police special program."

Krilin wanted to tell 18-san the big news.

The special program involved a lot of field work, paid work...

"Please complete these forms while I explain the conditions of entry."

...although it wouldn't be too soon, apparently.

X - X - X - X - X

"Ahhh!" 18 screamed of pleasure, as she was rammed from behind by Roshi, still in his muscular state.

The blonde was raving about the pleasure the old man was giving her, who was crushing her against the wall while holding her by the hips for a better grip.

The blonde's breasts were pressed against the window and with every swing of the man her nipples were rubbed against the cold glass, making her squirm from the duality of sensations. With a red face and a sweaty body, the girl admitted that she couldn't take it anymore; she just wanted to go to sleep and rest.

It's just too bad that she provoked Mutenroshi, the one who was once the strongest human in the world.

The man kept ramming at the blonde who could barely stand on her feet with her remaining strength, and the he stopped grabbing her by the hips to squeeze her by the tits and lure her to him, sticking his chest against the younger woman's thin back.

"That's enough!" The Android begged the man between moans to stop, that her cunt was already starting to hurt with how hard the man was fucking her. But it was in vain, Roshi squeezed her breasts roughly and sank his penis into the Cyborg's cunt.

With a guttural roar, the martial arts master released all his cum in the pussy of 18, which screamed more than it was naturally possible.

The woman lost the strength in her legs and the only thing that prevented her from falling to the ground was Roshi's dick, leaving her in the air with the prick of her lover as the only support.

"You did very well paying Krilin's debts, 18-chan." Roshi tells her as if nothing had happened, as if his dick wasn't buried in his student's girlfriend's pussy.

"..." The blonde didn't reply, trying to get her breath and voice back.

"Do you think you'll repeat the payment for the next month?" The old man accompanied the question with a few slaps to the breasts of 18, making them shake in his hands.

"...Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Well, it took me a while, but I finally managed to finish 18's fic, I hope you like it. Don't forget to comment on what you like and what you don't.
> 
> P.S: Check the poll if you can, it would help a lot.


End file.
